This invention relates to linear electric generators (LEGs) and to circuitry for improving their efficiency. A problem with known LEGs may be best explained with reference to prior art FIGS. 1 and 2. A LEG may be constructed, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, so as to have a long stator (e.g., an induction coil assembly 24 of length d1) and a relatively short permanent magnet assembly 22, of length d2. When the permanent magnet assembly 22 moves relative to the induction coil assembly 24 a voltage (and a current if a load is connected across the coil assembly) is induced in the coil assembly. An advantage of systems in which the coil is made much longer than the magnet, as compared to those with long permanent magnet assemblies and short induction coil (stator) assemblies, includes the ability to hold the wiring of the induction coil assembly stationary (i.e., cables are not continually moved or flexed). Another advantage of such systems is that the long coils and short permanent magnet enable the use of relatively simple passive permanent magnet dampers/brakes (e.g., passive dampers can be formed by placing conductive plates at the ends of the travel of the permanent magnets to form a passive damper or brake). Still another advantage of having a relatively short permanent magnet is that big and long magnets present a hazard in that they tend to attract a large amount of debris.
Although the structure shown in FIG. 1 has many advantages, a problem with known linear electric generators having a long induction coil assembly and a relatively short permanent magnet assembly is that the electric current generated in the coils has to pass (flow) through the entire coil assembly (i.e., all the coils) in the stator, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The useful voltage derived from the coils is obtained from those coils and coil sections directly opposite and very close to the permanent magnet assembly. This useful voltage induces a current which flows through all the series connected coils. The portions of the stator coils that are not adjacent (or directly opposite) to the permanent magnet assembly and those that do not interact with the magnet assembly cause a voltage drop in the coil (i.e., due to the resistance and inductance of the coil) without enhancing the generation of additional current or voltage. The voltage drop due to the resistance/impedance of the coils not contributing to the generation of voltage (current) results in significant losses in the power being generated by the LEG. The problem of having significant power losses which detract from useful power generation is overcome in circuits and systems embodying the invention.